Nick Amaro
Nicholas "Nick" Amaro is a Human male who serves as an Security officer in Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service who is a detective who transferred to the Special Victims Unit from narcotics and warrants in 2386. He is charismatic and charming and often used his charm to get difficult witnesses who do not cooperate to talk. Family Amaro is married with one child, a four-year-old daughter. His wife Maria is currently in Iraq. Nick is a Catholic. Amaro is also apparently has good connections with the community. He is also fluent in Spanish. Amaro is a firm believer in divorce and he says he is because his father beat his mother. His father later fled to Miami, FL. His daughter is named Zara. His wife and him have recently split up, his wife has moved to D.C. to take a job taking Zara with her. While undercover on a narcotics bust, Amaro had a relationship with the sister of a major drug dealer. Nine years later, the relationship is brought back to light, when a court case involving rape accusations against Brian Cassidy throws Amaro under the bus. The woman, Cynthia Mancheno, claims that she had a son by Amaro during that relationship, named Gilberto. When a paternity test confirms this, Amaro attempts to spend more time with his son, who believes that he is Amaro's nephew. Cynthia gives Amaro permission to reveal his identity to Gilberto. Personal life He has no sympathy for people who rape the mentally ill or children. His rank is Detective Second Grade. He seems to be protective of Amanda Rollins and is suspicious of his wife dating other men while in the Starfleet Marine Corps. and afterwards, assualting a friend of hers he believed she was having an affair with after she lied to him about where she was. She denies having an affair and finally reveals to him that she is seeing a psychiatrist and didn't want him to know. He was forced to kill a man during a search for a serial killer and has trouble it being his first kill in the line of duty. It was discovered that his wife Maria Grazie took a job in L.A. claiming that they needed a break from each other. It has also been hinted that Nick and Amanda have been in a relationship for quite some time since he emerges from her bathroom and comfortably sits on her couch. Aside from his protectiveness for Amanda, his attraction to her has been previously hinted. He's usually the one to realize when something is wrong with her. The nature of their relationship and whether both Olivia and Fin know has not been revealed yet. It is implied that they are sleeping together, as Holden questioned their relationship. Though they never answered his question, Holden is certain they are in a relationship. Their relationship is still discreet in the squadroom. Job He assaulted an alleged criminal (with a torture chamber and horrific fantasies) who was photographing young boys. He was transferred to Traffic and took anger management classes, but later promoted back to Special Victims after he was accused of being inappropriate with a woman while arresting her. He was later cleared by IAB due to a video recording his tricorder showed the arrest was by the book. He wanted to be promoted to Sergeant. However, he was told by Olivia that the department wouldn't promote him even if he aced the Sergeant's exam, due to his history on the job. Later on, the squad are involved in a shootout in the courthouse, committed by Johnny Drake. Nick sustains non-life threatening injuries, but needs months of rehab. Nick mentions to Benson that he was going no where in the department, and decided that it would be best to retire and start over again in California, where his son and daughter reside. Benson says to Nick, "Whatever happens, Nick Amaro, friends for life." Amaro appreciated her saying this and was grateful for everything she has done for him throughout his time on SVU. Officer-involved shootings *Graham Winger *Yusef Barré (non-fatal) *Johnny Drake Category:Humans Category:Special Victims Unit Category:Detectives Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Retired SCIS officers Category:Former SCIS officers